He's so lovely
by Kaitogirl95
Summary: It's Antonio's birthday, and the Bad Touch Trio is celebrating it at the bowl alley. Suddenly, Antonio sees a certain person who makes him to fall in love... Spamano!


English time!

Kaitogirl here, writing in English :3

Ok, I had the idea of writing an spamano one-shot for all of you~

It's short, but I hope you enjoy it~ :D

_**Hetalia doesn't belong to me w**_

Sorry for my bad english :(

* * *

It was Saturday. The Bad Touch Trio were at the bowling alley, celebrating Antonio's birthday. Everything was going great and smoothly.

- YEAH! Get that! The awesome me did it again! Full!- Gilbert had his fourth full that night, and he was very excited about it.

- Crap... Gilbert, _mon ami_, you can't do it like that! It's too much for me... Big brother is not used to lose...- Francis, who was now in second place, was becoming frustrated.

- Hahaha~ Francis, let him be~ He's just great at bowling... Oh, and you're not losing. I am~

Yes. Antonio was very bad at bowling. He just had a very few points. He always failed, it doesn't matter what, the bowl didn't like him.  
But that was ok with him, since he was having fun anyway.

- You really suck at this, Toño.- Said Gilbert, trying to tease him.

- Shut up, Gil, it's his birthday today... don't start a fight again...

- Thanks, Francis, but it's ok.- The Spaniard smiled, happily.- It's the truth, I'm really bad at this. He's right.

- Of course I'm right! I'm too awesome to be wrong!- The albino started poking his friend's cheek, giggling.- By the way, Antonio, happy birthday again!

Antonio laughed.

- Si... it's already thirty, huh?

- You're getting old... but don't worry, mon amour, the more years pass, the more sexy you get.- Said the french, in a lusty voice.

- _Gracias_, Francis~ Oh, it's my turn now!

Antonio prepared himself again. He grabbed the bowling ball and pointed it at the skittles, like thew were an enemy to beat. He was going to throw, but then he heard a voice which caught his attention. A very loud one, by the way.

- Goddamnit! We're finally here! You happy now, Feliciano?

Antonio looked around to see what was happening. Was there any problem? Why the shouts? Was anything on fire or something?

And then, he finally saw him.

The shouts came from a boy at the entrance.

He was a good-looking one, that was for sure. Really, a very, very good-looking one. He had brown dark hair, and hazel, deep eyes. He was tapping on the floor, apparently annoyed. Antonio focused his attention on his hair. There was a curl in there! Standing high and proudly. How cute~!

Another boy was standing by his side, but the Spaniard didn't pay too much attention to him. He was only able to see the annoyed, but adorable, boy at the entrance.  
And something was going wrong at the moment. Why was Antonio's heart beating faster?

- Anyway, let's go! Prepare yourself, damnit! You're all are going to be humiliated by my perfect... er... bowling skills! You cazzo!- The brunette wanted to look like he was angry, but it was obvious that he was very eager to play.

- Yes, Lovi~ But what about Lud or Kiku? I bet they are very good at this, too~- Said the other boy at his side.

- Fuck them! I don't care about the potato-head or the japanese moron! I'm so fucking good at this; even God would lose confronting me if I tried! _Capisci?_

- _Vee~_Ok, Lovino, whatever you say~

There were, apparently, two more people behind the first couple. But Antonio couldn't see them. He was just able to see how the cute boy was going downstairs, a bit  
excited. His heart rushed when he saw that he was playing next to him. The boy sat at the table, without looking at anyone. And then...

- Oi, Antonio! _Verdammt_, what are you doing? Throw the damn ball already!

- Earth calling Antoine, Earth calling Antoine!

The Spaniard returned back to Earth then.

- W... what? What had happened?- Antonio was so confused.

- You were looking at the boy on the left like a stalker, dude.- Explained Gilbert.

- Ah... I'm so sorry, guys... now... focus... focus...

And Antonio threw the bowl. But he didn't do it very well.

- Out! My turn~- Said Francis, delighted.

- Hmmm...- Antonio was out again, looking at the boy anew. He was doing a perfect game. Wow... how cool...

- Antonio...- Both of his friends were looking at him, starting to get worried.- Is something the matter?

- Have you guys seen that boy over there? I love the way he fills his clothes and the way he plays it cool...

- Woah! That reminds me of a song!- Said the albino.- What was it called?

Antonio sighed, with half lidded eyes.

- He's so lovely~- He was no longer paying attention to his mates.

- Yes! No... It was "she" is so lovely... not "he"...

- I think this is called "love at first sight".- Said the blonde frenchman.- And please, Gilbert, stop comparing life with songs... and shut up.

- But...!- The prussian tried to complain.

- Just shut up. It's my turn.- Cut Francis, grabbing the bowl again.

Antonio, by the way, was now able to see something more than his crush. He looked at the boy's team. There was a very big and blonde boy, who looked very german to him. The Spaniard knew who was, but at that moment he didn't realise. The blonde had a very serious face at the moment. Apart from him, there was a man who was Chinese... no, not Chinese... he seemed to be more Japanese... with short, black hair and dull, brown eyes. Both persons didn't seem very pleased to be there.

And the cute boy... what was he doing? Oh, he had just failed the throwing.

- Lovii~ Vee~ You failed! I can't believe it! But don't worry, I'll give you a cheer-up hug~!

Oh, there was another boy. Antonio hadn't noticed him. That boy seemed to be the younger of the group. He had brown hair and closed eyes. And there was a curl in his hair, like Antonio's object of infatuation... but he didn't think about it. Because that brat was hugging HIS lovely boy. He was getting jealous...

- He's got a boyfriend? Now that's a pity...- The Spaniard was now depressed.

- Toñi, stop looking there and...- Gilbert was trying to make his friend come back, but he seemed to notice something.- Oooh, isn't that my baby brother? Oooooi! Weeest!

The albino started waving his arms, happily, looking at the German in the other table. And the blonde saw him, and recognize him.

- _Bruder_! What are you doing here?- He came closer to them.

- It's Antonio's birthday! I'm here to make him awesome for one day. Sadly enough, he cannot be awesome forever, like me... But meh... Antonio! He is Ludwig, my baby brother. West, he's Antonio!

- You're forgetting someone...- Said the french.

- Oh, sorry, this is Francis. Francis, Ludwig. West, Francis.

- Thank you. But hey... baby?- Francis asked, with a bit of sarcasm.- He's taller than you, Gilbo...

- That doesn't matter! I'm the older one! He's my awesome little brother!

- Nice to meet both of you!- Said he, in a very military voice.

Antonio waved his arm, lazily. He was now thinking. That lovely boy... He seemed to be around twenty years old... maybe more.  
Isn't that age gap when a boy gets really dirty? He started giggling, imagining things. Thing wich had to be done with the italian boy, chains and wips...

- Eh, bastard, what are you laughing at!- An angry voice woke him up from his daydreaming.

It was HIM.

HE WAS COMING HIS WAY.

- W-wah! I'm... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...

- I failed last game and it's all your fault! Stop looking at me! It makes me feel nervous!- The boy yelled at him, blushed and angry.

- I... I'm sorry... truly sorry...- The Spaniard tried to look away, completely red.

- And why were you laughing? Is that because you're better than me or something?

- N... no! I'm very bad at this! really...

- Toño! I made another full! It's your turn now, buddie!- Shouted Gilbert, happily.

- I'm coming! Ah, by the way... I'm Antonio. Pleased to meet you.- Said Antonio, still blushing.

The boy snorted, looking away.

- I don't fucking care. I'm Lovino. Dom't you dare to forget it, you bastard!

- O... of course! I wont!

Antonio was very happy. He was actually progressing! That was so nice~ He grabbed the bowl and got ready to throw it. He noticed that that boy, Lovino, (what an adorable name, by the way~), was observing him. He started feeling nervous. Very nervous. He threw the bowl, and...

- Out again! My turn~ Francis got ready to get another bowl.

- You really suck, you moron!- Lovino laughed at him.- Is it just you, or it was my presence?

- Ahahaha... I think it's just me...

"Or maybe both" Antonio thinked that while laughing.

- Hmpf... Maybe...- started Lovino.

- What is it?

- I think I have a trick or two to teach you... o-only if you pay me, of course!- The boy blushed.

Antonio opened his eyes in surprise. He really was going to...?

- F... first, you grab the bowl wrong.- Lovino grabbed the Spaniard's left hand, and then he picked three of his fingers.- You have to use these fingers, you bastard.

The older blushed, and couldn't make a proper response. The Italian looked at him, annoyed, and tried to tell him something, but...

- Loovii~! _Vee~_It's your turn! What are you doing?

- I-I'm coming!- He let go Antonio's hand.- M-maybe later I'll teach you some more things... maybe!

And he went away. Antonio kept watching him. He vas really so pretty... so lovely... He was going to make a perfect game again too. For sure. He was so incredible~  
Antonio wondered if he could one day be like him. He watched him, biting his lips. Something was really bad with the Spaniard. His heart went crazy again, just by looking at him. That way of shake his hips while he threw the bowl... It was making him drool. Literally.

- Antonio! Stop with the slobber already! It's disgusting!- Gilbert patted his head, annoyed.

Meanwhile, in Lovino's side...

- Lovi~ What's the matter?- Asked Feliciano, curious.

- What do you mean, idiot?

- _Vee_... You have been looking at that man over there for a while! Do you like him or something?

Lovino blushed greatly, and started trembling a bit, in embarrasment.

- I... I don't! It's just... he keeps looking at me and...

- _Vee~_He's pretty handsome, by the way~

- I... I don't care about that... fuck...

Antonio wondered what were they talking about. He wanted to know! Maybe the younger was jealous or something... But... Lovino was all bright red! How cute! Antonio's heart rushed for a second. And then, he couldn't stand it.

It was enough. He didn't care about what could happen.

He just has to do it.

He stood up from his chair, roughly. That surprised his friends.

- Antoine... what are you doing? It's not your turn yet, are you going anywhere?

- I... I have to do something.- He said, in a very serious voice.

Antonio's eyes were sparkling with confidence. Francis caught that. So did Gilbert.

- Go for him, Toño!- houted the albino, patting the Spaniard shoulders.

- You're sexy and he knows it! He's yours~- Whispered the blonde in his ear.

- _¡Gracias!_- Said Antonio, fiercely.

He started walking towards Lovino, who was now sitting in his table, while watching the Tapanese man doing a full with some kind of ninja movements. The other curled-haired boy was sitting next to him. Suddenly Antonio started feeling unsure about what was going to do, but there was no time for regretting. There he was.

- Er... Lovino...- He started, nervous.

- Oh? Ah, it's you.- Said the boy, noticing him.- What the hell do you want now?

- I... eeer... I think that... that you... er, you... no, I mean... that I...

- _Vee?_- The younger looked at him, interested. Lovino did the same.

- The hell that means? You're weird...

Silence. Awkwardness. Heartbeats. Embarrassment, Blushes. Trembling.  
But he should do it. So he finally said it.

- I think that you are beautiful.

Lovino's head exploded in embarrasment when he heard that. He was heavily blushing.

- _Chi_... _CHIGIIIIII!_- The boy shouted very loud, and fell down the table. He rapidly stood up, very tense, and looked at the Spaniard with a furious look.- Are you fucking kidding me? You bastard!

- _Vee~_He is flirting with you, brother! How cool~!

- W... what? Brother? Aren't you his boyfriend?- Antonio asked, confused.

- OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT! Can't you see that our faces are very similar? And our hairs too!- Said Lovino, in rage. His blush was still very heavy. He grabbed Antonio by his neck, very embarrased.

- Oh... so you don't have any boyfriend, then...

- NO!

- And... girlfriend?

- Eh...- The Italian let him go, and looked away.- N... no... I don't... have any...

Antonio's face lit up in pure happiness. He smiled and then he asked to Lovino.

- Then... would you be my boyfriend?

- _Vee~!_Fratello, he is asking you to be his boyfriend! Great~!

- I KNOW, FELICIANO! I KNOW! SHUT UP!

- So?- Antonio asked again.- Would you, Lovino? Please?

- I... I don't even know you...

- _Veh_, but fratello, my boyfriend is the brother of his friend! You can know him better from now on!

Lovino glared at his brother.

- So, what's your answer, Lovino?- The Spaniard insisted.

- Hmmm... well...- Lovino blushed again.- I guess... since I'm single... I can... I can give it a try... damnit...

- Really! _¡Gracias!_I'm so happy right now!- Antonio tried to hug him, but his hug was rejected.

- D... Don't hug me, you moron! It's not time or moment!

- It isn't?- Antonio gave Lovino a confused look.

- No! I... I'm going to the bathroom now...- He announced, embarrased.- Be sure to be here to be here when I'm back!

And he went away, walking fast. He was even running.

- _Vee~_Don't worry.- Feliciano hugged Antonio's arm, trying to comfort him.- He would eventually let you hug and kiss him~ It's just that he is a bit shy~

Antonio looked at Lovino once more, before he get into the bathroom. Then, smiled.

- Really? Well, then... I'll look very forward to it.

* * *

I'm so sorry again for my bad english~ I apologize a lot for every mistake 3

Well~ The song which inspired me was "She's so lovely" From Scouting For Girls, if you didn't notice it~

I hope you enjoyed the fic! I thank every review~

Oh, and this is a oneshot, but if you want, I can make a second part of it~

I accept suggestions~ ^¬^

Well, see you~


End file.
